1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device mounted with a flexible printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Many flexible printed circuit boards are electronically engaged with connectors mounted on motherboards. However, connectors usually don't have a fixing member to fix the flexible printed circuit boards which may then disengage from the connector due to vibrations of the server. As a result, fixing members are needed to fix flexible printed circuit boards.